


Let it Snow

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Contest Entry, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda tries to flirt with Bakura to Christmas carols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2005 theme challenge over at the Hondaments com.  
> Not much to say here, other than that neither the cast of Yugioh nor the song “Let it Snow” belong to me. Watch out for some cuddling and a grumpy Yami Bakura.
> 
> My first attempt at putting together a songfic.

The first thing Honda did when he got home was hit the ‘play’ button on the living room CD player. He thought Bakura would appreciate the background noise as a sort of welcoming atmosphere. As the first few notes filled the room, he decided he wouldn’t mind a few carols either.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful,” purred the deep, soothing voice of some long-forgotten caroler.

Honda quickly turned on the space heater to help them dry out before moving to where Bakura was toweling the snow out of his hair.

“But the fire is so delightful.”

Bakura smiled as Honda reached up to help him with the towel, using it as an excuse to get close to him. He nuzzled Bakura’s cheek hopefully.

“I’m going to go hang this up,” Bakura excused, gabbing the middle of the towel. He turned and tried to escape into the bathroom.

“And since we’ve no place to go.”

Honda hung on. He wasn’t about to let Bakura get away from him that easily. He looped the towel around Bakura’s shoulders and used it to drag him close.

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”

“Honda!” Bakura protested, pushing at him playfully. Honda just grinned and twisted the towel, pulling Bakura tight against his chest. He knew Bakura would have had no trouble ducking under the towel and escaping if he really wanted to try.

“It doesn’t show signs of stopping.”

“At least stay and warm up until the snow stops? It’s a blizzard out there.” Honda dropped the towel, getting his arms around Bakura instead and twisting his numb fingers into Bakura’s fluffy sweater to thaw them.

“And I’ve brought some corn for popping.”

Bakura glanced over his shoulder through the window at the fluffy, light flurry of snow still falling outside. “You’re joking.”

“The lights are turned way down low.”

Honda didn’t even try to hide his grin. “You might even have to stay the night. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”

Bakura laughed, and Honda couldn’t resist giving him a quick peck on the cheek. His face was still cold, but the room was warming up nicely.

“When we finally kiss goodnight.”

Bakura allowed himself to be cuddled close before asking, “but why the Christmas carols? Isn’t it a little early for that?”

“How I hate going out in the storm.”

Honda didn’t really have an answer for that, other than that he liked this song. He put his mouth next to Bakura’s ear and sang along, “but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm.” He knew his voice was rough and he was out of tune, but Bakura laughed and obliged by hugging him tightly.

“The fire is slowly dying.”

Bakura went up on his toes to kiss Honda softly. His lips were still cool, but his breath was warm on Honda’s face.

“And I didn’t even have to break out the mistletoe,” Honda teased.

“And my dear we’re still goodbye-ing.”

Bakura half smiled before his expression faded and his eyes went blank. Honda bent close in concern, only to see Bakura’s eyes snap back into focus and glare menacingly at him.

“Get your hands off of me,” Bakura demanded.

Honda let go, feeling more than a little cheated. He could have sworn the spirit got special enjoyment out of harassing him.

“But as long as you love me so.”

“What the hell is that noise?” Bakura immediately identified the CD player as the source of the music and stalked over to put it out of its misery.

“Let it snow, let i-” the CD player let out a squeal of protest and the music cut out. Bakura hadn’t taken the time to figure out the technical aspects of the machine, but had hit it once with the heel of his hand, mashing about five different buttons, including ‘stop.’

Honda strode over and hit ‘play’ again, to annoy Bakura more than anything else. He tried to block Bakura from reaching the buttons again.

“Oh the weather out-” another squeal interrupted the music. The CD player objected to Bakura’s treatment. Honda didn’t blame it.

He hit ‘play’ once again.

“Oh the we-” squeal. Bakura looked overly pleased with himself.

“Stop that,” was all the protest Honda could give without giving Bakura the satisfaction of seeing him annoyed.

“Oh th-” another squeal. Honda shook his head.

“You want to listen to that trash, get out of my house.”

Honda raised one eyebrow at that statement. “This is my house. I think you need to go home before you can say that.”

Bakura looked around and out the window at the falling snow. He shivered slightly. “It’s mine now. You leave.”

Honda paused to think for a minute, then . . . “okay.”

He crossed to the door in three strides, yanked it open, then held it open with his foot as he gathered something from the yard just outside the door. He might be letting cold air into the house, but it kept Bakura from locking him out.

He turned to find Bakura watching him warily and grinned. “I got you something,” he announced. Then, before Bakura could back away, Honda grabbed him by the collar and dumped a handful of snow down the front of his sweater.

Bakura let out an angry yell, though Honda wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from outrage at the indignity of the situation.

The next thing he knew he was facing a look of hurt innocence. He had his normal Bakura back. Glowing in triumph, Honda closed the door and crossed the room again to turn the abused CD played back on.

“Why did you do that?” Bakura wanted to know.

Honda turned to explain. “Turns out your other self doesn’t like the cold.” He grinned as he hit ‘play’ again, expecting Bakura to be amused, then realized Bakura was shivering pitifully.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful,” the song started again.

“Neither do I.”

Honda had to scramble back to Bakura, gathering him up and making rather unintelligible apologies as Bakura tried to shake the snow out of his sweater. Most of it landed on Honda’s shoes.

“But the fire is so delightful.”

“I’ll get you something warm to change into,” Honda promised, tugging on the hem of Bakura’s newly soaked sweater.

“And since we’ve no place to go.”

Honda managed to strip off Bakura’s sweater without trouble and hugged him close to warm him. “Is this better?”

Bakura shivered slightly, but nodded. Honda didn’t think the flush in his cheeks was from the cold alone.

He refrained from commenting, propping his chin on Bakura’s shoulder and humming along to the song instead. “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”


End file.
